Wouldn't it be Nice
by captainkodak1
Summary: This fiction is based on a picture by CarbonF over at DeviantArt.  Ron has a very important mission to complete.  The problem is he is so nervous and scared he can barely think straight.  Please read and review.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. This fiction is based on a picture drawn by CarbonF and is used and referred to by permission.

**Wouldn't It Be Nice**

Ron Stoppable was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He would rather be facing an enraged Shego after his grappling hook had ripped his pants off. He would rather be in a monkey temple surrounded by hundreds of Monkeyfist's monkey ninjas. He would rather be in a dark pit, with gravy writing ghosts and hundreds of bugs and spiders. He was facing the hardest mission he had ever faced. He was nervous and scared. Ron's heart was beating a mile a minute. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. He would show Kim just how brave he could be.

He thought to himself, Ronald Adrian Stoppable, your mission, should you accept it; will change your life. Everything you have ever known will change. You will face a new life and leave your old one behind. You will leave behind family and friends. Nothing will ever be the same. If you accept the mission you may face agonizing decisions that will change the lives of others.

Your mission Ron Stoppable, he thought as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, is to ask Kimberly Ann Possible to marry you.

He and Kim had come to one of their favorite restaurant, not Bueno Nacho, but Angelo's. Angelo's was one of the finer Italian restaurants in the area. Ron had asked Kim out for a special date. It was two years since that mission against Drakken had ended at the prom. He closed his eyes remembering the blissful look on her face as he held her as they danced that night. They both had leaned in for their first official kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. That had only been the first of many kisses. Each sweeter than the one before.

But not all things had gone well. They had faced some hardships over the past two years. There had been a number of fights that had been pretty bad. Two of which had nearly ended their friendship and their love for each other. Ron closed his eyes in remembrance. They had been on a mission against Monkeyfist, Ron had gotten overconfident and Monkeyfist had gotten away. That has not the worst thing because of the failed mission they missed a dinner that Kim had been planning for a long time. They were both tired and words flew. Kim accused Ron of having the same big head he had when he had received all that money from Bueno Nacho. Ron was not backing down after she said that. He mentioned her bossiness and said he was sorry he couldn't be as so perfect as she. Kim had never been so condescending to him before. The crack of her slap surprised both of them. He stared at her his face stinging. Her face full of anger broke into horror then sorrow at what she had done. Their ride arrived at that time, and then for the first time he turned his back to her and walked off. He climbed into the plane and took a seat far to the rear of the plane. She tried to come to him but he moved again. They rode home on separate sides of the plane. They did not speak to each other for almost 3 days. But they had stuck at it, even though they were both incredibly angry with the other, they both realized later that they needed each other more than the food that they ate and the air that they breathed.

Now he was sitting at their table waiting for Kim to come back to the table. She was wearing a dress that was similar to the one that she had worn to his cousin's wedding that time years before. They both still had giggling fits over that one. The whole thing of them watching that corny show about two very different people falling in love to Ron turning evil and being saved by Kim, then Kim going to the wedding with Ron always seemed so funny to them now. The two of them together at a formal occasion like that sent shockwaves through the social circles of Middleton.

Now Ron sat at their table waiting for Kim to return. Rufus kept popping up with the ring box trying to get Ron to ask the question, but each time Ron would just stuff Rufus down in his pocket.

"not now Rufus, not now"

Rufus pouted crossing his arms and glaring at Ron.

"Okay, okay, when she comes back, Okay." Ron said. "Now get back into hiding."

Kim was coming back to the table when she saw Rufus pop out of Ron's pocket with a small box. She knew that Ron had been acting funny all week. He seemed to be in another world all week; he would jump at the slightest sound, stammer when he tried to speak to her always rubbing the back of his neck. Now seeing the little box confirmed what she thought. Poor Ron, he was never one who could express his feelings completely. Even that wonderful night when they defeated Drakken and Shego; he had trouble saying what he wanted to say. Even over the past two years he had not gotten better at expressing some of his feelings.

Now he seemed to be planning to ask her the biggest questions of their lives. She started to smile, there was no doubt what her answer would be, but she planned to have a little fun with him over it. She cleared her throat and proceeded to the table. Ron rose when she returned to the table. He pulled her chair out as pushed it back under the table as she sat. She then scooted the chair a little closer to him. He gave her a curious look and then sat down. Kim slid over closer to him making sure their knees touched under the table. She took his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for the dinner Ron, is there some special occasion that I have forgotten or are we celebrating something. I mean you only called me four times to make sure that I had tonight off." Kim asked.

"Oh nothing special, Kim." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck. "Can't I ask my favorite girlfriend out to dinner?"

"Girlfriend?" Kim asked, "Is that all I am to you, just a girlfriend?" She leaned closer to him and touched his hand. She lowered her eyes demurely and looked up at him with her green eyes through the locks of her auburn hair as they fell forward."

Ron's hand was about to rub the skin off the back of his neck as he tried to speak.

"Kim, I ahhh…."

Ron's hand moved quickly to swat at the front pocket of his jacket. There was a small squeal from Rufus and he poked his head out of Ron's pocket rubbing his head and shaking his paw at Ron.

"Ron, why did you do that? Come here Rufus, did that bad ole Ron swat you on the head?" soothed Kim.

Rufus gave Ron a big raspberry then crossed his arm and gave Ron a disgusted look.

"Here Rufus, you can stay in my purse for awhile till that bad ole' Ronnie stops being mean to you. There is even a pack of cheese crackers in there for you." Kim told Rufus.

Rufus gave Ron another baleful glare then ducked into her purse.

"Well, I guess we need to get going" Ron said.

"Really, so soon Ron, I thought we could have some engaging conversation. You never know when our conversation might ring a bell about something that has happened to us before." Kim said with a smile.

Ron stood quickly and nearly tripped over his feet as he pulled Kim's chair out as she stood. He had already paid for the meal as they left.

Kim smiled as she held his arm tightly. She forced herself to stumble a bit and made a grab for the front of his coat. She felt the box in the front of his coat.

"Ron what have you got in there, is that a box or something?" she asked.

"Ahh, no Kim just a little box of stuff for Rufus." He answered.

The couple left the restaurant and Ron opened the door for Kim and then went around and got in. He started the car and drove off.

Kim wondered to herself. "Is he ever going to ask?"

The traffic on the bypass was light that evening and they were on a part of the road where there several lanes. There was no traffic with them.

"Kim, I would like to ask you something" Ron said.

He removed one of his hands from the wheel and took her hand. She quickly covered his hand with hers.

"Yes Ron, what is it?" she asked.

"Kim, will you marry me?" Ron asked still keeping his eyes on the road. But the car wavered in and out of his lane.

"Oh, Ron," Kim said with a smile "Can I think about it?"

"WHA?" Ron said as the car swerved across three lanes before Ron regained his composure and regained control of the car.

"Ron, yes, yes and YES, as it there would ever be another answer. Now pull this car over before you kill the both of us." She laughed.

Ron grinned widely and pulled the car over. He stopped the car and turned off the ignition. He turned to Kim with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Yes?" He asked smiling.

"Uh humm" Kim purred as she reached over to put her hand around his neck.

He leaned over and they kissed slowly and lovingly. Rufus saw what was happening and got out of Kim's purse and climbed into Ron's pocket. Almost immediately he popped back out with the ring box. He popped up between the two still kissing. He ended up bopping them on their heads with the box and chattering at them crossly.

"Rufus, oh thanks buddy." Ron took the box as he and Kim separated. He opened the box. Then he turned to Kim with expectant eyes.

"Kim, I was too scared to ask you at the restaurant, and I can't get on one knee here in the car, but I would like to ask you again, Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim glanced down at the opened box to see the modest diamond ring waiting for her hand.

"Yes, with all my heart, Ronald Adrian Stoppable, I will marry you." Kim stated her eyes flashing with joy.

Ron took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Then he closed his hand over hers. She raised her other hand and placed it over his. They leaned into another kiss and stayed there several moments. Rufus was watching the two them with great satisfaction until he noticed a shadow and Ron's window. There was a rapping at the window and Kim and Ron broke apart with a jerk to see a badge on a uniform standing at the window. Ron rolled down the window to see Officer Hubble standing there.

"Ron, Kim, is there something wrong? We got word of a car driving all over the road so we thought we would check is out. Is there anything wrong, and am I interrupting something?" He said with a smile.

Kim smiled "Oh nothing is wrong, in fact everything is perfect." She reached out to take Ron's hand the ring on her finger shining in the light.

"Well, well, well, it's about time." Office Hubble exclaimed. "Congratulations, you two, now get off the side of the road and get home."

"Yes sir" they said together. Kim started to giggle as Ron started the car. He looked sideways at Kim and started to laugh. Soon both of them were laughing as Ron pulled the car out into traffic and headed home.

Officer Hubble returned to his car and looked back at the car fading into the distance. "Good luck you two."

* * *

Hi everyone, I saw this picture the other day and just had to write this one. It really was a great picture. I like the expressions and the setting. I hope all of you liked this story. I am posting this story in honor of a very special date. It was 20 years ago the 31st of May, that I, a very nervous CaptainKodak1 proposed to my wife. I dedicate this fiction to her on this very special day. A number of the events in this fiction are similar to what I felt and experienced that evening. Scared, yes I was. Nervous, you bet. I still remember how I felt that evening and tried to bring my memories of that evening to life with Kim and Ron. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
